SYOC Avengers
by Lorelee13
Summary: Nick Fury has been know for his unusual methods of getting what he wants, but this, kidnapping Seven children and forcibly recruiting them to be Avengers is something else, and forcing 6 hero's and one reformed god into raising them, he might not like the results. WARNING! This story MIGHT contain possibility of character death, or slash AND MAY BECOME RATED R!
1. Chapter 1

AVENGERS!

Authors Report!

(SORRY IF YOU WERENT PICKED I JUST HAS SOOO MANY AND MOST OF THEM WERE SO MUCH ALIKE and OH GOD THEY WERE ALL MOSTLY GIRLS!)

The avengers _**initiative**_!

Nearly one year later...

Director Fury has set out to find teenagers, it took long months but he found the very best, 7 teenagers!

He took them unaware, away from loved ones, recruting them without them or their parents permision, to their loves ones it seems these random group of teenagers just vanished, Mothers wept, fathers comforted, siblings and friends looked, but their missing loved one was gone until the news report of new Avengers and after soo long of searching... to their very shock their loved one was...a...Avenger but not to thier freewill, their teens belonged to Shield and live at Stark Tower.

How on earth can six hero's handle seven abducted teenagers with attitude, a So called reformed trouble making God od Myschief, Shield, and saving the world,...OH and the taser happy Darcy Lewis...Well we will find out

SYOC Avengers!

The Lucky Seven...

Seven completly Different Teenagers...(DRUM ROLE PLEASE!)

Drummmm!

DRUMMMM!

DRUMMMMMMM!

_*_ *TA-DA!*

*Fourteen year old Firey redhead Scarlett Dennis, Codename: Magmortar!

Mentor Clint AKA Hawkeye

BY:wolfgirl12390

*Eleven year old child Genius Ashlee Vortex, Codename: Prodigy!

Mentor Tony Stark AKA Iron Man

BY:Sexxy Malfoy

*Sixteen year old Beauty Tonia Heart, Codename: Feline!

Mentor Bruce Banner AKA Hulk

BY:El'Caliente

*Seventeen year old Chocolate God Tyson Wright, Codename: Shadow!

Mentor Natasha AKA Black Widow

BY:LoudInNewYork

*Fourteen year old Party boy/Comic Relief Harvey Kanarvin, Codename: Sonic!

Mentor Thor AKA Thunder God

BY:Another Dead Hero

*Thirteen Year old MoonChild Luna Moon, Codename: MoonBeam!

Mentor Loki AKA Myschief God

BY: LunaMoonMyDreamer

*Fifteen Year old Gothic Girl Ema Bailey, Codename: Angel!

Mentor Steve Rogers AKA

BY:Me! Lorelee13

-*-Sorry If you didnt make the cut, but keep sending them in they might make a apperence!-*-

Review or PM me.

First Official Chapter Coming soon!

*~Lorelee~*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

*Please vote on my poll for your fav avenger.*

~ **SYOC** **AVENGERS ~**

_Director Fury sat alone in the meeting room, observing the screens. He was irrritated with his Avengers, they were slacking and now, well now he has to deal with the crazy Norse God of Myschief Loki, Thor said his punishment was over and he under his brother Thor's care was a reformed Avenger, powerful as he was he was a pain in the ass, and putting Tony Stark to shame with the trouble he is causing, and Odin thought it hillarius to send him back to earth as a teenager too!_

_Nick Fury has a thought...Teenagers, they should be easy to deal with, much better than snakry adults and whiny children._

_Four months after Loki was recruted into the avengers, Fury set out his agents to fnd those teenagers, he knew his Avengers wont be happy, but this was for the best they needed new blood just in case of another invasion._

_It would involve kidnapping teenagers away from their families, but he was perpared for the consiquence, he was convincing himself it for the greater good._

_He eyed the Screens and re-read the folders in 7 uinque young individuals, two boys and five girls, who he took intersts to and had followed, "They will do just fine." Fury muttered quietly but he was on edge one of the young individuals was a tad too young at only eleven but he read her file and was starstruck a child geniosu with the IQ of 195, that would put Stark and Banner to shame._

_He looked at the screens again and watched one by one..._

_**TAPE NUMBER ONE: Scarlett Dennis!**_

Captured on film and followed by Shield Agent Cedric Neeson.

**Followed this target for less than 2 months:**

-_The young firey red head on film was inside a comic book store reading the latest Batman and Robin Series, The teenager was chewing gum and blowing bubbles, a pair of dark sunglasses hid her firey red eyes, mouthing the words with a slight smirk on her pretty face, Scarlett blew a bubble and it popped rather loudly...again._

_A loud sigh from the rather obese, hairy and pimpley store employee as he came up to her tearing the comic book out of her grip, "I have told you over and over agian fr the past several months little red, no bubbles it's like really rude, now i need you to get out you are banned and i dont want to see you here anymore!" He said in a naisily voice snobishly ans the perv eyed her cheast one last time before walking away._

_If he would of looked back he would have seen smoke pouring out of her now flaming eyes and fist clenched, the air around her was burning damiging few of the comics near by._

_The with a smirk she calmy walked out of the store, standing by the door she looked around the deserted street, then back to the rude pervert, she lifted a finger and fire erupted from that singel finger she touched a comic book causing it to erupt in flames cathcing the next one and the next one, then lifted her hand to the store camra int he corner and it seemed to melt away, as the sprinklers came on spreading water dainging thousands of dollars in comic books she walked away from the store employees fearful screams smirking alone the way, "Hehe cant tell me what to do tubby!" She chuckled to herself._

_**Tape number two: Ashlee Vortex**_

Captured on film and followed by Shield Agent Lease Turner.

**Followed this target for less than 0ne month:**

_**(TAPE ONE)- **__The tape reviels a too small cute looking eleven year old girl with 2 bobbing ponytails reading a book in a desrted library humming softly to herself, she finished the book she just read and looked up at the high shelves around her she eyed one book and it came flying down to her softly, the little girl stroked the cover lovingly and placed it in her bookbag, and walked out eh doors that opend up for her._

_**(TAPE TWO)-**__ A large school building was focused on it read BayView High, custers of students walked fast paced talking amongst themselves not noticing the smaller girl the same girl Ashlee Vortex the smartes eleven year old in high school as she sat in a abandoned science room, typing 250 words per minute, while reading a rather large looing book and over to the side on the chalk board a piece of chalk was writing very complicated looking material only briefly taking her eyes off the book to the comouter screen and to the board she nodded happily to herself._

_**Tape number three: Tonia Heart**_

Captured on film and followed by Shield Agent Xander Valdez.

**Followed this target for less than three month:**

_-In the hallway of a high school, a young teenager has her back to the camera as she fiddles with her locker. She fiddles with her long silky looking bleached blond hair, she was scantily clothed, in nothing but shorty-shorts, a pink noodle strap and small sandals of matching colour. Her face and aura screamed cheerleader, posing sexily as she is seen flirting with a young teenage boy who fell prey to her stunning good looks, suddenly silver eyes roming the halls just barely missing the camra the agent had on her a smirk on her face as a delicate eye brow rose before shugging and turned back a look of outrage on her face as the boy she was flirting with was dragged away by a curly haired brunett, rage on her features, her eyes widened slighly as she dashed away to a desered hallway, camra silently following as she made a sudden stop breathing heavily, as silky white fur grew all over her body, a tail sprouting from her lower back and her nails growing into claws. teeth grew to fangs eyes became cat like silts, taking a deep breath she slammed a fist on a nearby locker denting it slightly, suddeny her cat ears stiffined ans she looked around soft footstepps coming down a hall, she suddenly transformed into a small white cat and meowed as the same brunett dragged the teenage boy near and attcked his mouth in kisses the small cat growled and yowled itself at the screaming brunett._

_**TAPE NUMBER FOUR: TYSON WRIGHT!**_

Captured on film and followed by Shield Agent Aliee Heeps.

**Followed this target for less than 2 months:**

_-A tall, muscular african american teenage boy with long black dreadlocks was walking down the buisy streets on San-Fransisco listinging to loud music with a group of teenagers, a large pregnent woman across the street from them yelled as her purse was stolen, The teen named Tyson saw and swifly rushed after the punk the camra swifly and silently following they were in a deserted part of town the punk entered a allyway Tyson looked around as the wall next to him started to shadow over and he ran into the shadows of the wall the camra just barely made it to the enterence of the alley as the punk went flying to the end of the alley unconsious by the shadown that suddenly appered as a figure came slowly out of the alley way he knelt beside the punk cheaking a pulse and took the purse he sneered at the punk mde sure no one was looking before exiting the alley by shadow to give the purse back to its owner._

_**TAPE NUMBER FIVE: HARVEY KANARVIN!**_

Captured on film and followed by Shield Agent Cade Shawl.

**Followed this target for less than 1 month:**

_-Outside a rather large looking 3 story home in the burbs sat a slim fourteen year old teenage boy with three of his sisters, they were playing with a basketball as he watched always the odd one out with the large family as the only son with 6 sisters, the ball missed the hoop as the youngest of the sisters about 4 years old ran out to get the ball in the street as teh two older sisters 17 and 9 were chatting excitedly oblivious to all around them, the girl just cought up to the ball when a SUV rushed down the street zooming in on the girl fast the driver texting on the phone, Harvey the teenage boy looked up and eyes widened in a faster than light just as the car was to hit his sister he scouped her up as the car smushed the ball, they both landed on the grass across the street, as breaks from the SVU and screams from the 2 sisters and sobbing from the frightened little girl were heard as Harvey soothed and cuddled his baby sister as teh driver fell out of the van in horror and 2 sisters engulfed their only brother and youngest sister in hugs of kisses crying._

_**TAPE NUMBER SIX: LUNA MOON!**_

Captured on film and followed by Shield Agent Luke Bones.

**Followed this target for less than 3 month:**

_-In the dense woods sat a petite girl appering to be meditating, her apperence gives you a hippy moon child like vibe from her. She sat quietly as animals of all kinds surrounded her laying near her a squirl burrowed in her lap and a robin landed on her shoulder tweeting sweetly she appered one with nature, slowly a smile appered as bright eyes opened she pet the deer near her as she gracefully stood up swiping dirt off her forrest green sundress and streatched kissing a skunk lightly on the head as she raised both arms and tree branches decended and she climed into a branch as it rose she climed up to the top and looked in awe at the beauty of earth and began to sing hypnotically as butterflies surrounded her and she grew butterfly wings from a singel touch which were sparkling magically but the camra swifly turned off as the girl looked directly into the camra eyes widening and she vanished._

_**TAPE NUMBER SEVEN EMA BAILEY!**_

Captured on film and followed by Shield Agent Raeven Henxon.

**Followed this target for less than 2 month:**

-_It was dark in the underground club, loud and so many people were around but the camra's attention was drawn to a fifteen year old gothic girl with long raven hair with highlight of all colores wearing dark clothing and heavy makeup dancing wildly with another, amber eyes difient and rebelious sparkeled as the next song started and she made her way to a table sipping a beer as she lit a cigerett and smirked at the man next to her clearly drunk and older than her, he winced when her strong grip pushed his wandering hands away and her eyes narrowed as he wispered in her ear, but then smiles suger sweet and leaned in the man looked shocked the pleased leaning in but squeeked as she headbutted him breaking his nose, she then took his wallet took a fifity and threw the wallet back and stood up walked to the bar gave the bartender a wink and the money and out of the club, the dark streets were quiet and the teenager looked around not seeing anything and large white angel wings appered on her back streatching out kinks and she took of into the sky flying away._

_**************END OF SEVEN VIDEO'S**************_

Director Nick Fury watched the last one pleased, he picked the best of the best. "The angry redhead, the child genius, the popular girl, the badboy, the comic releif, the wierd hippy child, and the goth girl...Hmmm yea they will do now to collect what is mine and inform my avengers and make accomidations at the tower.

Fury bellowed "Coulson inform the Avengers i want them here in twenty, Hill tell out agents to collect what is ours!" Fury Ordered and his 2 best set off.

Fury chuckled...

**Stark Tower:**

"Sir Agent Coulson has arrived." J.A.R.V.I.S informed to room.

A group of people were sitting around "Hey Reindeer games, lets try not to maim our agent this time ok." Tony Stark called out just to be annoying as he was wacked in the back of the head by both Steve Rogers and Natasha who glared at the annoying billionair.

"NO TROUBLE SON OF STARK, MY BROTHER IS ON HIS BEST BEHAVIOR!" Thor exclained loudly giving a teenaged sized Loki a big bear hug, "Indoor voices you idiot, and let me go i cannot breath!" Loki gasped. Clint let out a small "good." and Bruce elbowed the agent in the ribs and sighed rubbing his temple.

Pepper Potts and Darcy Lewis were chatting loudly and laughing at the bar as Coulson entered informing the avengers to meet Fury in 15.

Tony sighed "This better be good!"

**Meanwhile:**

Seven agents hunted down their targets for capture.

_**-Agent Cedric Neeson**_

_The Shield Agent was off he spotted the little red head in a deserted park "Perfect." He wispered and took out a sleep dark and fired as the girl turned and the dark hit her arm she violently ripped it out of her arm and her body was engulfed in fire as she took a deffensive pose but seconds later swayed vision blurring "Wha...?" and fell with a thud unconsious seconds later a deserted park empty not a soul in sight except one backpack belonging to 14 year old Scarlett Dennis who will later turn up missing by a frantic father..._

_**- Agent Lease Turner**_

_The Sheild Agent spotted the small eleven year old, sitting on her bed at her home, wrting down her homework, with her oldest sibling babysitting downstairs, the agent smirked and fired the sleeping dark hitting her neck the small girl wailed and jumped up screaming for her brother then seconds later fell unconsious in the agents arm, nearly a minute later the door busrt open and a frantic big brother called out his youngest sibkings name surching for her spying the mess and open window his eyes widdened in horror and fled the room..._

_**-Agent Xander Valdez**_

_The Shield Agent stalked to in the crowded mall, searing for his target, She sat in a group of teens by a fountain, The agent growled and cursed softly earing a dissaproved look from a older lady who shoed her young grandson away, the agent looked around for a distraction and found it two collage students both good looking and muscular he took out a coin and flicked it at the slightly bigger man, who turned and yelled hit the other man making a racet earing the attention of the group of teens who cheered and hooted, the target Tonia Heart smirked and was about to follow but a speeping dart hit her on her buttocks, she gasped about to scream but a hand desended on her mouth dragging the fadding teenage girl away..._

_**-Agent Aliee Heeps**_

_The Shield Agent followed the much taller and obviously stronger target with caution, and smirked as he was about to follow his friends in the courtyard for the basketball game teh agent messed up her hair and tried to make herself look troubled, she fell to the paivement and cried which earned Tyson Wright's attention and ruched to her offering her assistances anc asked what was wrong "My baby my baby , please help me!" she cried pointing to a alley way, The dark skinned teenager looked at the alleyway and scowled but his face turned soft as he reassured her giving her little guilt, they rushed into the alley he looked around about to say something when a prick to his neck sent him to the ground unconsious, minues later four friends were searching for thier missing basketball teamate and friend..._

_**-Agent Cade Shawl**_

_The Shield Agent spotted the young fourteen year old walking a large rotwiler with large pink bow in the dogs head indicating a female dog, the agent narrowd his eyes and took out a small blase threw it at the leashe braking it and the dog barked taking off "No Gynger gome back!" Harvey cried , about to follow but a sharp prick to the back of his arm stopped him he pulled out a dark and looked at it, looked up at the approaching agent and gasped with one loud cry "Gynger!" and he swaggered and fell to the grass unconsious as barking became louder and a female rotwiler came back for her owner after hearing the destress in his voice but only finding a broken leash the dog whinned..._

_**-Agent Luke Bones**_

_The Shield Agent was waiting outside the school for the after school sessions to be over, his target Luna Moon almost nearly spotted him last time he has to be careful arund her she was...something else, the final bell rang as students exeted his target was the last out of the building she walked slowly and stopped at the bottom of the staris eyebrown furrowed in slight confusion and looked around uneasily bitting her lower lip just before the dark could penitrate skin she ducked and fled panting heavily long hair flying behind her she looked back and ran to the crowd of students was about to yell out something she was tackled to the ground head hitting pavemnt slipping unconsious, a student turned at a noise and spotted a broked backpack and small stains of blood on the pavment jus 2 feet away..._

_**-Agent Raeven Henxon**_

_The Shield Agent was waiting outside a tattoo parlor of all places waiting for her target, the others were collected now it was her turn to get the last and final teenager, she sighed for rhe 2nd time in a hour but a tink of the bell and a door opening the gothic teenager was smirking wickedly and smug she took out her cell phone and diled a number...ring...ring...rin...the phone disconected as it fell to the ground as Ema Bailey plucked out a sleeping dark from her neck about to re-enter the tattoo parlor and swaying but fell unconsious into the arms of a agent, the door opened as the tattoo artist held out a black purse opening his mouth and closing it looking around in confusion then spotted the cell phone..._

_***_ALL TARGETS COLLECTED, RETURNING BACK TO SHIELD BASE!_***_

-Fury Smirked as Agent Maria Hill gave him the news and prepaired.

END OF CHAPTER ONE!

WHAT DO YOU THINK, ANY GOOD THIS IS MY FIRST STORY.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**~SYOC****AVENGERS ~**

**Shield Headquarters~**

_*Seven Shield Agents meet up at Shield Headquarters with their seven bundles, as ordered six were placed in a lockdown chamber in the bowls of Shield headquarters, while a doctor looked at the gash that thirteen year old Luna Moon recieved with her unfortunate tackle to hard pavement._

_"A bit too rough on the kid werent you Agent Bones?" The doctor asked giving the Shield Agent a look as he examined her head giving her a small dose of tranqulizer to keep her knocked ou a while longer._

_Tha agent grunted as his comrads chuckled, The Shield Doctor smirked turning back to the petite teen._

_Meanwhile the other six teenagers were still unconsious to the world around them._

**~MEETING ROOM~**

_*Outside the big doors of the meeting room. "WHAT!?" A loud voice boomed out startling__ agents walking by..._

Inside the room the Avengers were sitting at the meeting table 20 minutes after they arrived all has different expressions on there faces as they stared at there Shield Dirctor, "So let me get this right, you kidnapped childred and are expecting them to become your faithful little survents, is that what you are telling me?" Bruce Banner asked in a whisper eyes flashing a emerald green fists clenched, Tony calmly ran a hand over his back looking directly at Fury.

"Sir what you are doing is wrong these are children, what about there families im sure they would never agree to this." Steve Rogers asked.

Fury gave a hard look with one dark eye "They don't belong to there parents any more as soon as we heard word of there powers those children as you called them belong to me and they will except that in time." Fury told the room.

"You midgardians, are barbaric in Asgard you wait till we reach the proper age to become warrior's yet here you are kidnapping childred from there parents is astounds me." Loki Spoke, "Brother I learn someting new everyday." He spoke to Thor scoffing, rolling his eyes, something new he has done since being de-aged and sentinced to Midgard by Odin. Thor Just nodded slightly dazed.

Clint and Natasha exchanged uneasy glances and spoke through there eyes, Natasha eyes harsh "Director, what do you expect from them, they have no training, they are young, they might rebel, expecially with the way you...recruted them."

"Agent Romanoff, that is a great question, seeing as there are seven of them and...seven of you" Fury said giving Tony and Loki a look. "They fall under you to train them fully raise them."

Tony smirked "Uh, yea I cant even take care of myself half of the time you trust me with a Child?"

"Think of this as a lesson, a mission Stark and I expect you to fully pass, all of you!" Fury told them eyeing everyone carefully.

Bruce breathed heavily head cradled in his arms, Clint held Natasha's hand under the table, Loki and Thor were facing away from Fury heads down, Tony was scowling hands working on a Stark tablet, and Steve was shaking his head eyes closed.

Nick eyed each of them "Stark we are preparing your tower as we speak, Pepper and Miss Lewis are being informed, and tomorrow you get seven new teamates, read these files on them, I have assigned each of you a child, tomorow your lives will change." Fury said, "Also it should be on the new by soon of missing children, you will not contact there families they are not to be in contact with them at all, they are to assume there children gone and not coming back, taht part of there lives is done its time to move on." He said as he vacated the room.

Silence "This is not right this is not fair, not at all." Thor wispered for once using a quiet voice. Bruce took a deep breath and eyed Tony, with a tight lipped smile.

Six hero's and a reformed god not yet bringing himself to call him a Avengers sat quietly all in their own thoughts.

"Well I dont know about you but I could use a drink." Tony said earing him a headslap from Natasha.

"For now let us read these files and watch the video's" She said wearly.

Seven files opened and seven people began to read.

~**STARK TOWER~**

*Shield Agents stormed out of the elavators Shocking Two women out of girl talk, one with carrot colored hair and a attractive build with intense dark blue eyes who is also the recent X-Girlfriend of the owner of the building, the other a young collage student in her earlt twenties with long raven black hair and smokey colored eyes, Pepper Potts and Darcy Lewis sat up from the bar and stood as Colson walked over to them to explain the siuation 15 minutes later he has to deal with two very angry woman one with a taser.

**MEANWHILE~**

_***Twenty Four hours have passed since seven young adults were reported missing.***_

**Dennis Household**

*Police cars were outside a medium sized how in a small town called Menelteb in the outskirts of New York where a man, the adopted father of a young 14 year old red head and the young missing girls friend Noah were maning the phone lines and being calmed by the police/ the girl's adopted mother Lianna Carr was in LA on a case, but would be arriving late the next day.

Henry Dennis was a hardworking man, a workaholic and divorced, but he loved his daughter and was heartbroken when Noah called him at work reporting his little Scarlett missing and backpack found abandoned in the park, rebelious she may be but she would never pull a stunt like this, something was wrong the police said it was now a waiting game, they told him she was just a runaway, but a father known he know's something just isnt right he wouldn't believe the police just yet.

Shield Agents posing as police searched her room grabbing few items to take to the tower.

*  
**Vortex Household**

*Nancy Vortex passed out of her bed a few hours ago from exostion and fear for her baby girl, her other Daughters, twins Lindsay and Kellie both 15 cuddled next to her for comfort, downstairs the Shield Agents posing as Officers Questioned oldest child Jake age 17 as youngest son Collin age 13 and father stood by his side, Jake was the one looking after her he culd offer no more info than he already gave he was hearbroken, he called the police 24 hours ago just minutes after he heard that thump in his baby sisters room. Shield Agents took what the needed from the eleven year old's room and vanished. The family refused to think there youngest member ranaway she wast the type besides where would a eleven year old runaway go?

**Heart Household**

*It was not Tonia Heart's family that reported her missing it was her cheerleading squad and friends, at the mall becouse when they turned there back on her for a minute she just vanished leaving her designer purse and her expensive shopping bags, and she would never do that, they alerted Mall security and locked down the mall searching, cops were notified, and sent to her home, The mansion in Beverly Hills was clearly deserted no one home since Tonia left it before school, her friends gave them her parents numbers who were in Paris on buisness, but were to catch the next flight out. Shield Agents searched the cheerleaders room getting what was needed. They filled her as a runaway...Which sucked because she had a date tomorow night!

**Wright Household**

*Mamma Wright was beside herself her baby boy her, Tyson went and just vanished his friends came knocking on the door yesterday, it took all of her strength not to break down in front to her other 3 children Lulu age 14, Carter Junior age 9, and Little Jessie age 7, but she needed to know where her child was, he would never runaway and he want in no gang either no matter what the police said, they were all in the small apartment just waiting as a mother she would kill for her babies and if her baby was hurt she prayed for her soul after she got done with thr punk who harmed her Tyson, she let the police the undercover Shield agents search his and his brothers shared room as she just waited and prayed.

**Kanarvin Household**

*It was unusually quiet in the three story home, a home usually filled with loud noises mostly thanks to the couples only son fourteen year old Harvey, but yesterday he went out and walked Gynger the family dog four hours later never came back, dad Lawrence Kanarvin went out to look came back with a broken leash and a crying dog but no Harvey, the family went to search the neigborhood but never found him police were notified shortly after Lawrence, Emily and there six daughters were questioned, the police told them he could have ran away, but they denied it immediatly that was not Harvey heck he didn't even bring anything with him they told the police who searched his room Shield agents searched for what was needed and left yhe grieving family.

**Moon Household**

*The Moon family wasn't a normal family, they thrived to be different but loved each other love was there foundation first off they lived in a RV and traveled never staying in one place too long, Jude Moon and his wife June Moon taught their kids their own beliefs they has three daughters Luna the oldest at thirteen Whisper the middle child at ten and Rainbow who was the youngets at five, they knew it was a bad idea, bad carma to sent there kids to a school instead of homeschooling, well carma bit them in the buttocks with this one, there Luna never made it home from shool, the police knocked on the door and told them the news of a broken backpack and little blood that matched Luna's, Thirteen year old Luna was missing her parents blamed themselves shield agents searched for some of her belongings in the large RV, the police told them she could have runaway, they were uncertain but Luna was a free spirit untameable, they would mediate for her seacrh earth high and low for her, so they packed up un-erolled there daughters from school and began there long journey to find there light.

**Bailey Household**

*It was in Florida where fifteen year old Ema lived, the rebelius gothic girl who lived with her older brothers Lance age 17 and Shawn age19, and her soon to be divorced...for the third time parents in a luxorius condo by a beach, police cars in the parking lot and both parents despertly trying to comfort each other through they can't stand one another this was about there daughter not them, when the police told them the news gave them the purse and cellphone to identify, then told them she could have run away they actually believed they didn't want to believe but that did sound like Ema and even though they believed they would keep a eye out for her in hopes she came home they let undercover Shield Agents search her room secrelty getting some stuff to bring back with them...Mabey this will fix there marrige they would fix it for Ema...

**Stark Tower~**

*The Avengers just got in the elavator reading the files when J.A.R.V.I.S spoke "Sir Miss Potts and Miss Lewis are causing a sceene with the agents it seems Miss Lewis has tasered a few of the agents and Miss Potts is encouraging it."

Tony groaned "This is a long day, I need that drink now!"

"Eye, I NEED A DRINK TOO I THINK FRIEND STARK, MAN OF IRON!" Thor boomed heaving his hammer

The elivator shook slightly and Bruce Groaned, "Need to remeber to take the stairs instead of riding with Thor." Bruce Muttered his head aching , it was a trying day and the big guy wasn't happy.

Tony smirked slightly and swung a arm around the smaller man, he whispered "A good massage would clear that up, I happen to be give great ones Brucie, my door is always open for you." Tony whispered in the shell of his ear, eyes darkening.

Bruce blushed and took a hasty step back stammering behind Thor, Tony's smirk turned soft and he turned his head away from Steve's dissaproving gaze to the wall, Loki smirked eyes lighting at what he saw.

Clint glared and Loki but a subtle touch from Natasha and they looked in each others eyes stared at the doors as they opened, but quickly backing away as a agent went flying through, as you could hear the rasied voices of two angry woman and Coulson's calming tone.

"Here we go." Tony groaned as they all stepped out...

**SHIELD HEADQUARTERS~**

*Nick Fury stepped into the infermory and looked around his eye spotting the slumbering thirteen year old.

"How is she doing doctor?" He asked.

"There is no concussion, just a bruise she will be fine by tomorow Director." Doctor Spakz informed the itimidating one eyed man.

Fury stepped up to the bed eyeing her "Good, keep a eye on her." he said running a hand through her long hair before leaving the room down to the lower chambers and stood outside the door looking in at six amazing creatures all fast asleep oblivious to the world around them he opend the door eyeing all of them, carefully pulling a blacket on the gentle rising cheast of Harvey, examining there sleeping features of Scarlett who looked so much younger when sleeping a slight snore coming from her as she turned, next to her Tyson seemed to bring the closest body to him and cuddle it, Tonia sighed into his muscular cheast and smile in her sleep, Fury looked on, then eyed his youngest a eleven year old of the lot guilt knawed his heart he was responsible for taking there childhood from them there comfort, but it would be his and his alone to bear, it was for the greater good after all!'

Determined Fury walked out but stopped looking back whisperd "I'm sorry, forgive me someday."

He has to prepare for tomorow...

Soooo didya like it?

Review Please I might just update faster with more reviews!

What is your oppinion on the new members of the team, tell me I WANT TO KNOW!

Dont forget to vote on my Poll!

Next Chapter is coming soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

**~SYOC AVENGERS ~**

**0**************0**************0**

**0*********************************0**********************************0**

***STARK TOWER***

**0_*_0**

It was close to midnight in Stark Tower and it took a while to calm down Pepper and Darcy.

Pepper was in tears when she turned in for the night, while Darcy was just pissed off threatinging to tase Fury, but in the end all it took was Loki to calm her, those two always had a special connection from the first time they meet, and no one has seen either for hours, meanwhile as Tony slowly got drunk they read more into the files they didnt know what they were in for they knew that the rooms were decorated and security was inhanced for the coming teenagers.

It was quiet but a choking startled everyone out of there thoughts and everyone looked up at Tony who was eyening his folder shocked "Wha...Fury gave me the youngets in the group to manage what the hell am I gonna do with a tiny eleven year old girl!" Tony stammered looking horrified.

"Yea, "Well, at least yours doesn't have an ego that rivals even Tony Stark's, and isnt a hormonal cheerleader, what in the world is Fury thinking?" Bruce said, Tony scoffed.

"I DO NOT KNOW MY FRIENDS THIS HARVEY SON OF KANARVIN SOUNDS LIKE A EXCELENT CHILD TO ME, I HOPE HE LIKES ME!" Thor Boomed.

Steve looked uncertain as he re-read Ema Bailey's Files. "This girl is a little to wild for my taste but im up for a challenge...I hope." He whispered the last part.

Clint and Natasha were silent reading there charge's files, backgrounds, and powers silently.

"What im concerned is for is Loki's charge I mean he could comprimise her, does he even know how to handle a young girl, I dont want him to kill her and I expecially dont want her to be turned evil, I still don't trust Loki." Clint told them, Natasha nodded her head she knew he was still messed up from being under Loki's control.

"Well team, is suggest that we get some sleep, we have a busy day set tomorow." Steve said taking the liquor from Tony's hands and walked down to his room, Thor followed.

Clint stretched, Natasha bid goodnight and the two walked off together side by side.

"I wonder who they are fooling, I mean everyone knows that they are secretly in love." Tony asked Bruce.

Bruce eyed Tony and stood up just as Tony stood and Tony turned to face Bruce and then both were face to face Bruce blushed and took a step back from the billionaire running a hand through salt and pepper colored hair, "Um night Tony." Bruce said quietly and rushed off to his room. If he would have looked back he would have saw the gentle expression on Stark's face as eyes fondly followed the smaller form.

"Tony When are you planning to make your move already I would have expected you to make a move months ago." The quiet feminine voice asked from the doorway of the kitchen.

Tony turned and sighed "It's different Pep, its Bruce my Science Bro, I can't afford to mess this up, he's special...Not that you werent special too Pep's." Tony added seeing her expression.

Sighing she stepped into the light blue nightgown showing her hourglass figure she ran a hand lovingly over his face a fond smile lightning her face "We both know that we would never work out Tony, you belong with Bruce you need each other, expecially with this new development...Besides im I have my eyes set on a certain team leader." Pepper whispered blushing.

Tony rolled his eyes shaking his head "Pepper, Capsicle our 70 year old virgin leader is still tied up to a dead chick from his time, um **Peggy Carter**..But yea he seems to be growing a soft spot for you, I guess." Tony told her, Steve Rogers wasn't his most favorite person in the world. Pepper was his best friend his sister in everything but blood, the relationship they had was tooo akward they were better off as friends, but ever since he walked into the Shield Carrier nealry a year ago both his arc reactor and his heart were taken with the cute, akward little scientist that was trying to sink into the floor rather than have people notice him.

Pepper smiled up at her boss smiling brightly..."Well Mr. Stark I think its time to turn in for the night you have plans tomorow." She told him bidding goodnight.

Tony watched her then turned to the window looking down at New York eyes glazed over thinking. He turned to the files in his hands shook his head turnting to the sky and staring at the stars he sighed. Walking to his penthouse floor "J.A.R.V.I.S, I want more information on our young new teamates, find everything, and stark a hack in to Shield I want to know what Fury is up to, bring up the news those kids's parents must of reported them missing, I want to know everything." Tony Stark said to his AI, as he walked away for the night.

0_*_0

~**SHIELD HEADQUARTERS~**

Down in the lowest chambers of Shield, six individuals stirred but did not awaken, they were all on a very large cot, Ema's lax face has slight drool down her chin hair in disaray, Scarlett snoring softly muttered something and turned to her side a arm around the small form of Ashlee who was sucking a thumb, next to her Tyson has arms firmly wrapped aroung the slim form of a died blonde girl who snugged into him as Harvey next to her had tossed a blanket off him again threw a leg around her his face buried in her hair breathing softly, they will be asleep for a few more hours.

~ **Meanwhile: **_**infirmary**_! ~

Bright dazed eyes opened, a small gasp Luna Moon peered around in dazed confusion a moan of pain as she rubbed her aching head.

"Pappa?" She slurred looking around eyes fearful as she took in her souroundings. Luna got up on shaking feet and silently made it to the door taking on the time on the wall it was almost 3 A.M.

Silently her heart beating rapidly she took a deep calming breath, she was looking behind her she didn't see the opposing figure of Nick Fury till she knocked into him stunned she looked up and gasped eyes widening at the scary looking stranger she took a step back preparing to flee, but a large hand clasped her arm roughly she was spun around to face him preparing to scream she opened her mouth when a wet rag was placed over her nose and mouth fighting woozily she clawed his arm just as the man let her go she swayed and fell to the unforgiving floor as blackness swollowed her, cursing was the last thing she heard.

* 0 * 0 *

Nick Fury cursed darkly she drew blood from his arm he looked up as he heard a thud and saw her passed out.

Growling Fury picked her up bringing her back to the infirmary he looked around and ordered everyone to be on guard and look her over once again, but this time he bound her to the infirmary bed, and made a exit not looking back.

**0_*_0**

**~Stark Tower~**

Nine A.M in Stark tower was quiet all in there own thoughts, Thor munching on poptarts, Loki and Darcy were quietly sitting on the loveseat watching the news sitting rather close in Clint's oppinion as he scowled eating a cutting his pancakes, Pepper and Natasha were side by side by the stove making more pancakes talking quietly, Bruce was sipping his green tea, and the elivator opened revieling the hungover Tony Stark who yawned loudly "MORING MAN OF IRON!" Thor said loudly causing Tony to wince.

"Coffee." Stark groaned "Please coffee."

Steve tutted and made a irritated noise handing him his coffee. "Tony must you continue to drink ypurself into a early grave its just not healthy, in my time..." Tony groaned and canceled out his voice as Steve continued his "Why in my time" speech and sipped his coffee eying Bruce who was doing a crossword puzzle tounge lapping up syrup from lower bottom lips Tony's eyes darkened about to open his mouth to say something but "Anthony Stark are you listsening to me!" Rogers asked hindering his train of thought.

Rolling eyes simply saying "Nope." Steve Rogers sighed looking away catching Pepper's eye who smiled and winked at him causing him to blush and turn away, looking back at Tony's former girlfriend swallowing nervously think again for the thousanth time in since he meet her, she was a fine woman no doubt about that she sure wasn't his Peggy, but he though with a wistful smile she was better.

Steve was blown out of his thoughts from a shout from Darcy "Hey guys its the families of your new charge's, they are on the news!"

Everyone surrounded the telivison watching scattered news reports of missing children watching closely all feeling guilty and dirty.

0_0_0

"This is Trish Tully with breaking news! The loud busty blonde news reporter said, "In the last day or so several children all around the Country have been reported missing by loved ones, all on the same day in the same situations of just vanishing!"

"Um ok soo like we were totally in the mall talking about mega cute guys and stuff, when like two totally hot collage guys started a fight, and my back was to her for like mabey less than a minute or so but when I turned back Tonia soo wasn't there but her things were and Tonia isnt one to just leave her things like that, soo we like alerted mall security!" Said a raven haired teenage girl wearing a cheerleading outfit in a valley girl accent.

"Like I told the police I was downstairs on the computer doing homework, Ashlee was upstairs, I cheaked up in her 10 minutes previously, I heard a scream and a small thump I ran upsatirs to check on her she was not there the window was open but no Ashlee." The big brother of Ashlee told the reporter.

A man with multiple tattoo's on his body and long hair looked into the camra "Dude's she never told me she was 15 man, if I knew is swear that I would never have given her that tattoo, she vanished man, I looked uo she was on her phone I looked down saw her purse and went to give it to her but man she like vanished!" The Tattoo artist said.

"I dont care what you say my baby boy would never run away! A large African American woman shouted. "He was kidnapped or somethin, now you all just find him or I WILL and that's Mamma's last word!"

Back to the busty blonde, "Those were eome of the intervews the others were too choked up to have a interview but amongs the missing were 14 year old Scarlett Dennis, who was reported missing by her adopted father and best friend, Fourteen year old Harvey Kanarvin the only son of Dr Lawrence Kanarvin a brilliant man, and thirteen year old Luna Moon who's family could not be found, because they are traveling in there large RV to hunt for her, and as you have seen from the interviews Tonia Heart, Tyson Wright, Ashlee Votex, who is the youngest at only eleven and Ema Bailey, all were reported missing the very same day, we have gotten a interview my most of the parents except for Scarlett Dennis's adopted mother mother Lianna Carr was in LA on a case, she is a very powerful state attorney and Tonia Heart's parents, Rhett and Celia Heart who are both well know and famous, in both the acting and modeling world who both will not make it back from Paris till there shooting is over." Trish Tully informed viewers "We will be updating as we speak this is Trish Tully with news."

0_0_0

The news went into a comercial break and silence in Stark tower. Loki clutched Darcy's hands to his and got up.

"I need to use the bathing chambes." Loki said getting up and leaving.

Thor was munching on poptarts "MIDGUARD CONFUSES ME, BUT I FEEL FOR THE FAMILIES, I EXPECIALLY FEEL FOR THESE CHILDREN, EXCUSE ME I NEED TO CHECK ON LOKI!" Thor boomed in his usual loud voice and left.

"Director Fury told us to meet him in headquarters at 10 be ready!" Natasha said dragging stunned Pepper and furious Dacry away forgetting the pancakes.

Tony swore and stormed out of the room shouting for J.A.R.V.I.S.

Steve head bowed seeing images of crying moms, shook his head and went to the kitchen to clean leaving Bruce and Clint alone.

"Ya know Doc this is how Tasha and I were recruted, though we were both much older Tasha was 20 and I was 21, brings back bitter memories I don't care for." Clint said to Bruce Quietly, then waked passed lightly patting the small doctor of the back.

Bruce Banner never said a word counting to ten to keep his big guy at bay finger tips flashing green...

0_0_0

**~Shield Headquarters~**

Down in the bowls of Shield Headquarters a soft moan, silver eyes opened groggily confused, Tonia Heart's heart fluttered, as she took notice of thick muscular arms engulfed her smaller form and a slim leg trapping both her legs breathing heavily, she doens't have memory of having sex, in fact her last memory was of the mall and the prick of her butt, looking carefully at the man engufling her dread filled her she doesn't have any memory of his face cute as he may be, she looked to the other side seeing a younger male and panicked she has never been with someone this young before, swifly she untangeld herself and was again shocked noticing three more people, this time girls and one was freaking kid, were on the same cot as her, looking at her surroundings she got up off the cot eyes narrowed as the large door would not budge she looked around small and dark, she went back to the cot, she was taking deep breaths to keep her inside feline at bay.

Tonia looked at the celing spotting a small vent she looked at the other sleeping people thinking it over but she shrugged, looking at the doors making sure no one was watching before shifting into a human/cat hybrid fur growing all over her body and her long claws climing up to the walls to the vent kicking it open she shapeshifted into a small cat and disappeared.

0

Nearly five minutes later "WHAT THE FRIGGIN HELL!" Came a scream followed by a. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" and "LADIES CALM DOWN STOP TYRING TO STRANGLE EACH OTHER!" Were the three loud shouts from Tyson Wright, Scarlett Dennis and Ema Bailey.

Sitting on the bed rubbing her eyes little Ashlee looked around, as Harvey was strangely silent.

Ema and Scarlett looked ready to punch each others lights out with Tyson in he middle trying to stop the fight before it started.

0_0_0

~ **Meanwhile: **_**infirmary**_! ~\

The Infirmary was quiet the only person in the room was Luna Moon who was showing signs of life just as a vent was kicked open and a cat jumped ou seconds later it too human shape then became Tonia in ripped pink cloths, who was on alert spotted the waking younger teen bound to a bed, silver eyes widdened as bright groggy eyes met hers shaking her head about to exit the room but "N..no please help dont leave me.." A weak voice pleaded.

Tonia turned back to the bed sighing she carefully walked back and looked at the bonds holding her down eyes drifted to the face and meet the bright eyes and as soon as she looked in them Tonia knew she couldn't just leave her, Tonia wasn't the hero type never one to put her neck out for others but she knew she just can't leave her here so she worked on getting her loose.

Luna Groaned as Tonia carefully lifted her up off the bed and put a arm around her shoulder, "Names Tonia." Tonia whispered.

Luna smiled "Im Luna, nice to meet you um though i wish on better circumstances, and thank you for the help its appriciated." Luna said.

Tonia smiled tighly and together they walked from the infirmary...

0_*_0

**~BOWLS OF SHIELD HEADQUARTERS~**

It was tense silence as Scarlett and Ema exchanged death glares, Tyson was hugging a tearful Ashlee comforting her and Harvey was trying to find a way out, pacing back and forth.

They all told each other what the last thing they remember and it was all similar they were uneasy.

The doors opened and three Shield Agents entered ordering them to follow.

Five different sets of eyes eyed them then each other, no one wanting to make the first move till Ashlee sighed and got up following the Agents, Harvey was quick to follow.

Tyson eyed both glaring girls and groaned he grabbed both there arms and dragged them out into the hallway quietly ordering them to stop fighting and listen, despite protests from both girls.

They walked down the hallway, not one of them not knowing what to expect...

0_*_0

**~MEETING ROOM~**

Seven Hero's waited with Fury as the children were being brought up all of them were anxious.

Then the doors opened and five...five? Wait, what they were missing two the Avengers looked at each other uncertain.

"Um I might be wrong, but im pretty sure that we are missing two." Tony drawled out.

Fury cursed "Hill go to the infirmary and get Luna!" Fury told Maria who left, earning questioning glances from the hero's.

"Infirmary?" Steve asked concerned.

Fury looked at the confused and slightly scared, and glaring children in front of him and turned to Coulson. "Coulson grab a couple of Agents and try and find Tonia." Phil rushed out of the room. That earned a smirk form Loki, so one of the rugrats excaped the cage huh?

Before anyone could say anything, "Whoah, oh my god, COOL its the Avengers!" Harvey squeeled smiling "I have always wanted to meet you guys your soo awesome!'

Tony beamed in pride elbowing Bruce "Here that Brucie, we got ourselves a fan!"

The Avengers groaned "TONY!" Tony shrugged looking back at the teens, and supressed a shudder as two of them glared at him.

Steve shook his head at his teamate and looked back to the children smiling slightly but his smile fell as he looked at the youngsters.

Scarlett the hothead with a firey temper to match her power and firey red hair glared "I really don't care who the hell you are, where are we and what are we doing here!" Earning a quiet "Language!" From Steve. Scarlett rolled her eyes irritated.

Ema scowled eyes narrowing wanting to bust out using her power but she knew she couldnt too many witnesses settled for observing.

Little Ashlee excited also but had control over herself looked in aww at her hero's, looked up at Tyson who looked down his dark eyes meeting her light ones and gripped her hand in comfort. While Harvey was asking for autographs searching his pockets for a pen and paper.

"I will tell you exactly why you are here as soon as the other two girls get her, then we can talk about your powers." Fury said eying there expressions as he said that.

All at once tense the room became tense. Ema felt her face drain of color, no one was supposed to know of her powers...EVER!

Scarlett's jaw dropped her defenses down red eyes widened, They found out about her fire powers? For once Scarlett Dennis was truely scared.

Tyson's breath hitched, not this cannot be happining, wait he thought powers the rest of these kids have powers too?

Ashlee's lower lips wobbled and she clenched her eyes bowing her head it was only a matter of time she thought.

Harvey took a step back shaking his head "P...p..po...powers wha...eum what powers?" He stammered autographs forgotten.

Fury Smirked...

0_*_0

**~SHIELD HALLWAYS~**

Tonia and Luna ducked into a supply closet as footsteps ran by, "What do they want with us Tonia, im kinda scared?" Luna whispered.

Tonia shrugged "Dunno kid, really dunno." Looking around irritated.

Bitting her lower lip taking a chance Luna whispered "I think they know about my powers." Carefully eyeing the silver eyed, blonde girl who stiffened.

Tonia felt her blood run cold she blinked and licked her lips. "Powers?" she whispered avoiding eye contact.

Luna nodded, "Yea mine involve magic, auras, and the earthly enviorment...um what about yours?" Luna whispered the last part.

Tonia was silent for a while thinking it over, her eyes locked into brighter eyes.

"Feline Manipuation the ability to become a human/cat hybrid with the mind of a feline preditor sometimes I can shaeshift into a cat, also pursuasion, and limited hypnosis but um im pretty sure I am going to gain another power soon.**"**

Luna nodded and smiled at the older girl, who looked away feeling ashamed and feeling as though she just signed her own death sentence for telling another soul of her powers, she broke the promise she made to her grandad when she was five to never tell another soul!

They looked around and saw no one so they continued to walk silently down the halls, both in there own thoughts.

The never seen the Agents till they were practically on top of them finding themselves surrounded, Tonia growled, shielding Luna and preparing to fight as she felt fur grow.

0_*_0

**~MEETING ROOM~**

The Avengers observed it would have been funny, well if it wants so sad.

Director Fury told them that they knew they had powers and were following them for months recording there every moves.

Tyson scowled as he sat down heavily on a chair the news sinking in, he had been followed he was careless she shook his head.

Both Ema and Scarlett glared fiercely growling "Perv" Scartlett muttered earing a snicker from Ema. The two girls eyed each other silently willing to work together to get out of this, putting past aside, the begining of a beautiful friendship.

Harvey was still in shock face pale had sunk to the floor unable to move. Ashlee next to him had her head on his shoulder as he placed a arm around her frail arms comforting each other. Her thinking 'I want my big brother' and him thinking 'I want my baby sister.'

Then before anyone could say anything the doors burst open and Agent's went flying in fierce growling was heard as a teenage girl with silver eyes flashing dangerously stepped in, silky white fur covering her body, her long tail swishing back and forth, fangs bared, claws clenched in fists, behind her stood a petite girl with bright eyes and long flowing hair wearing a fadded green sundress.

The cat-girl observed the room at large eyeing the other kidnapped kids with slight confusion, the Avengers in sight shock then turned to Fury.

Luna reached for her claw and Whispered "That's the man that took us, he drugged me last night Tonia!"

Tonia clutched her small hand in her claws as gentle as possible snarling at Fury.

"WOW!" Was the first word Harvey said in a while. Silky looking white fur dessolved as did ceratain other features as a attractive teenage girl in ripped pink clothing stood in place. Glaring at the Director of Shield as the fallen Agents slowly left the room.

"Now that we are all her lets get started, please ladies take a seat." Fury said. "I will explain everything."

Scarlett and Ema cast wearly eyes at each other not sure that they like this new development and kept there ground being rebelious as Tonia and Luna sat down on the chairs close to the door next to each other Tonia still holding Luna's hand, as Fury explained everything.

**ONE MINUTE **

**TWO MINUTE**

**THREE MINUTE**

**FOUR MINUTE**

**FIVE MINUTE **

**SIX MINUTE**

**SEVEN MINUTE**

**EIGHT MINUTE**

**NINE MINUTE**

**TEN MINUTE**

**ELEVEN MINUTE**

**TWELVE MINUTE**

**THIRTEEN MINUTE**

**FOURTEEN MINUET**

**AND **

**FIFTEEEN MINUTES LATER!**

**0_*_0**

Fury finished explaining everything as the Avengers took in a deep breath.

Seven pairs of eyes glazed over, seven different thoughts...,...forcibly recruted...,...Hero's...,...new avengers...,...never going to see mom again...,...this is not fair...,...im soo not the hero type...,...when hell snow's over...,...im not just gonna take this...,...im no ones weapon...,...they cant tell me what to do...,...i miss my family i miss my friends already...,...im soo young...not cool...,...i think im going to cry...,...ok this is america we have freedome...,...but kidnapping is illigal...,...i will fight you to death if i have too...,...im a minor...,...im not even aloud to cross the street by myself...OH HELLL NO...

Those words were going through seven different minds.

"You do relize im no exactly going quietly right." Scarlett said hotly steaming, eyes flashing.

"Yea im no ones soldier you can tell me what to do tame me i dont freakin think so!" Ema sneered, twithcing.

"You cant do this to us you don't own us!" Tyson barked, muscles lifting.

Harvey pulled a sobbing Ashlee into his shoulder "I want my daddy!" She cried.

Havey nodded hiding his face in her hair sniffing, "Me too." He whispered.

Luna always the free spirit the hippy child, calmy said "You do relize this will bit you in the butt someday and when it does I will be front and center." she whispered in a serious tone snding chills down everyones spines.

"Can I say no thanks right now?" Tonia asked eying Luna. "I'm kinda not a hero type, I don't follow orders and this is soo not legal, I will not be used like some weapon!"

Fury smirked, "Its either you join us or you get locked away for life for being a terrorist i can make that happen Miss. Heart, I simply cannot allow you to run loose now that I know of your powers."

Seven faces fell, The older Avengers felt there hearts break even Tony was silent. Loki Sneered at Fury his teenage features tight.

"Now, get used to this new life its not a option, you are to be released into the Avengers care for now on and live in Stark tower its been accomidated for your needs, you will of course be made sure not to excape or have contact with families" Fury said.

"Time to get back to the tower team." Captain America quietly told the room.

Fury Smirked...

0000000000000000000000000000 00000*0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

**OK SO WHAT DID EVERYONE THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!**

**REVIEW PLASE!**

Thor's hammer's name is Mjolnir!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**~SYOC AVENGERS ~**

**0**************0**************0**

**0*********************************0**********************************0**

***SOMEWHERE ABOVE THE OCEAN***

**0_*_0**

It was uncomfortable silence in Stark's private jet as that was flying above the Ocean away from Shield Headquarters.

Six Avengers , One Teenaged sized Demi-God, six teenagers and one eleven year old were all in there own world.

Steve fidgeted clearing his throat and several different pairs of eyes looked at the leader of the Avengers. "Look I know this isnt fair." Scarlett scoffed. "...But we are not the bad guys here, we did not ask for this, the sooner we work together the better, you all heard Director Fury, this wont be easy, but with teamwork I just know we can do anything we set out minds too!" Steve said beaming.

Tony Stark and Tonia Heart both snorted saracastic comments and "Boy Scout." at the same time. Silver eyes meet chocolate brown and two almost identical cocky smirks lit both faces "I think im gonna like you!" Tony stated.

"OH noo not another one, one Tony Stark is bad enough!" Clint complained. Natasha who was at the cockpit smiled ot herself, eyes on the air in front of her.

Ema glared at the Avengers and asked Thor where the bathroom was, "THE BATHING CHAMBERS ARE AT THE BACK OF THE AIRCRAFT YOUNG ONE!" Thor boomed to her smiling wide. Ema and Harvey who sat next to her both flinched.

Ema stood scowled at the thunder god and walked down to the bathroom.

Bruce who sat with Ashlee were talking quietly about something most of the team couldnt understand.

Tyson and Loki were nearest to the windows Loki was anilizing the much taller teen who was avoiding eye contact, "Man what are you lookin at?" Tyson asked the Myschief God.

Loki smirked "You Midguardian hold a lot of power within you, I look forward to seeing you in action."

Tyson scowled turning away and sighed eyes tilted to the sky, he thought of his family and friends and he hoped they were ok he wished his Mamma was here hoped she was ok. Loki turned and examined the others smirking.

"Ok, as Fury directed me to do im going to have to ask for all your cell phones." Tony told the teens.

Gasp, "Noo way, I just got this baby back im soo not giving you my only line of communication!" Tonia whined, cudding a brightly pink cell phone.

Scarlett growled, "I'd like to see you try!" She snarled holding her cell close to her body.

Luna who had been meditating in the corner of the jet opened one bright eye, "I Haven't a celluar phone my family doesn't think that soemone as young as I needed one." She informed Stark, making Tony, Tonia and Scarlett gape in shock, a teenager with no cell phone!

Harvey took out his lime green phone and handed it to Thor who gripped it in a firm grip mabey a too firm grip becouse it broke in his hands "HEY!" Harvey cried out, Tonia and Scarlett's eyes widened bringing there cell phones closer to them if possible.

"OOPS I AM SORRY SON OF KANARVIN I DON'T KNOW MY OWN GRIP." Thor apologized.

Then there was a small bang and J.A.R.V.I.S informed Tony of a disturbance in the back of the plane and both Tony and Clint rushed off Loki smirked.

Less than a minute later both Avengers walked back dragging a angry goth girl with them, raven black hair with streaks of different colores windswept, she howled in outrage, "You can't keep me here I have rights, I want to go home!"

"She tried to jump ou the plane." Clint said pushing her into a seat and sitting next to her, keeping her at bay.

"Sides you would have just hurt yourself sweety, none of your powers are in working order right now, my design the moment you stepped on this jet." Tony said smirking at the horror filled faces. "Oh and Shield agents planted a chip in each of you when you secretly before we left so you cant hurt us if you tried." He added, smugly texting smoothly on his Stark tablet.

He ignored cries of outrage, and finished his tex message to Pepper and Darcy.

Ashlee lifted big eyes to Bruce and he looked away tense.

Luna had cold look on her usually serine face as Ema fought Clint as she tried to stand, Harvey looked sad hiding his face and huddeling up on himself, While Scarlett and Tonia were still fighting Steve for there cell phones, Tyson was quiet. Loki just looked on a strange gleam in his sparkling green eyes and a knowing smirk on his young face.

"Ok so first kidnap us, keep us locked away, you drugged us, took out freedom, you keep us from loved ones, force us a new life, now our powers is that the jist of it make us your lap dogs, im telling you now that not happening!" Ema sneered agressively at Clint "Im beigning to really hate you Arrow boy, LET ME THE HELL GO NOW!" Ema screamed.

Steve had the cell phones in his possesion a few new scratches thanks to Tonia and turned to Ema. "lANGUAGE Miss. Bailey what is wrong with this generation today kids all out of control in my day..." Tony looked on, yup second "In my day" speech this week and its only Saturday.

Tyson gave the soldier a look and rolled his eyes, puffing he muttering quietly to himself shaking his head black dreadlocks following. He searched his skin for any kind of chip cursing

Scarlett, looking for the chip too exchanged glances with Harvey who was trying to dislodge himself from Thor's imposing sleeping form prooving impossible as Thor's hammer Mjolnir was firmly on large hand over his lap.

Luna looked into Loki's green eyes and they passed a look between them Loki looked away first, Luna sighed knowing she was trapped...for now she thought and she started to meditate again.

Little Ashlee sniffed causing Bruce to stiffin and breath heavily he excused himself and rushed to the bathroom to calm himself avoiding Tony's heated gaze.

No one except two people witnessed the gaze both smirked wickedly one a myschief filled green the other a dancing silver.

In the end Clint had to subdue Ema with a tranqulizer dart to calm her head fell heavily to his shoulder eyes hooded and glazed.

Steve disaproved of his methods, and Clint just shrugged. Bruce came back calm sat furthest away from everyone.

Tonia sighed running fingers through long bleach blonde hair, this was soo not how she had planned her future she wasnt the hero type she doesnt risk her life for others she wold be the first to admit she is selfish person, Tonia griminced at the though of her as a hero risking her neck for others, then she smirked as soon as she got to the so called Stark tower she was out! She looked around at the others that Tyson guy was cute so was the little Ashlee girl, she could care less for the goth and the redhead, the other boy was not on her mind but she thought looking at Luna and thinking, yea Luna might not be someone she would be caught hanging out with in school but if she were to excape Luna woud be the only one she would excape with!

It was going to be a long flight!

0_*_0

~**NEW YORK~**

**0_*_0**

The jet arrived in New York 45 Minutes later, and Stark Tower was coming into sight, then the jet landed.

Pepper and Darcy were anxiously waiting by the doors, as soon as the jet doors opened, they saw the team exit the jet, Tony swaggered off first "Ladies miss me?"

Darcy scoffed and Pepper shook her head "Tony" she sighed as she cought sit of the first of the new recruits to exit it was Ema being brought out by Clint in his arms. Pepper gasped, Darcy turned to Tony, "What did you do!"

Tony shook his head hands up "not me Darc, was Leagos!" Both women turned to Clint glaring, Clint jus shrugged and walked by.

Thor, Harvey, and Scarlett next , Thor offered a large yawn and cought both teens in a one armed hug on each side, Harvey struggled and Scarlett yelped, "Dude let go, your sqashing me!" Thor barked a laugh and dragged them into the tower.

Tyson followed by Loki who greeted Darcy with a look, both of them silently entered the tower.

Luna and Ashlee quielty exited both had heads down avoiding eye contact, Pepper and Dacry gasped "OHH she is cute and soo young!" Pepper squeeled at Ashlee reaching and hugging the small form of Ashlee dragging the eleven year old in.

Steve and Bruce were out next Steve stood next to Darcy and Tony as Bruce went inside to get a cup of green tea.

Talking quietly Tony and Dacry were chatting Steve waited calmly and the last to exit were Natasha and Tonia both glaring at each other.

"Ok what did I miss?" Tony asked quietly to Steve and Darcy as the two young women walked inside icey.

Both shrugged and Steve sighed, Tony smirked shaking his head and they walked in.

0_*_0

~**Stark Tower~**

**0_*_0**

The Large group was crowded in the living area, Steve went over the rules as soom as Ema woke, and as exepcted the teens, were not happy.

"I'd like to add a rule Cap." Tony asked Steve, who nodded. "The Bar is off limit to everyone." He said when he noticed Ema, Tonia and Scarlett eying the bar area, Tonia looked up and scowled crossing her hands over her cheast and sulking, Ema glared fiercely, and Scarlett hid her small smirk. "Its off limit to everyone under 21...erm except Darcy of course...and I guess Loki..." Tony added when Darcy gave him a look, Darcy would be 21 in 6 months and Loki even though he looked eighteen he was older than the majority of the room.

"Ok gang It's getting late I suggest we all turn in get setttled, tomorow is another day to get more settled, ok." Steve said eyeing the younger team members.

"J.A.R.V.I.S will guide you to your rooms and he will answer whatever questions you might have, tomorow you guys get a tour of this tower." Tony told them.

Loki, Natasha, Pepper, Darcy and Thor had already settled in there rooms for the night.

"Very well sir." A British accent filled the room causing Luna to snap her bright eyes open sleep cleared from her mind at the moment, Harvey exclaimed "Whoa soo cool dude."

Little Ashlee looked excited, when Tony explained J.A.R.V.I.S to them smugly.

Tonia let out a sigh at this newest development, while Ema and Scarlett shared myschief filled gaze's and smirks, Tyson shook his head looking at the ceiling.

Clint and Steve left before them talking to themselves.

The small group of young people were guided to there rooms by J.A.R.V.I.S.

Tony sighed loudly and fell into the love seat Bruce was sitting on and swung a arm around the good doctor, taking no notice of the blush or sudden stiffness of the smaller man.

"Well Brucie that went suprisingly well today." Tony said taking his eyes off the disapearing teens to Bruce not noticing the pair of silver eyes that suddely looked back sensitive nose picking up a slight scent from both men, Tonia didnt bother to hide her small knowing smirk from Luna's questioning gaze, She loved her cat like abilities sometimes and the elivator doors closed.

Tony gazed at Bruce Banner and Bruce gazed back at Tony Stark Chocolate brown meet golden, Bruce shifted uncomfortable blushing running a hand through salt and pepper curls.

"Um yea except for the fact that they might seem to hate us, not to mention Clint had to render Ema unconsious." Bruce pointed out, Tony scoffed fondly.

"Way to ruin the moment Brucie." Tony said to himself sipping a cocktail, Bruce went to get up, fingers slidding up Tony's arm.

Tony shuddered eyes smoldering as he again watched his Bruce walk away not noticing Bruce's blushing small smirk. Tony licked his lips pants feeing tight, "Mine." Tony said with determination.

0_*_0

~**FLOOR FOURTY THREE~**

**0_*_0**

-SCARLETT-

*The first door whick was covered in signs to beware and caution enter at own risk and fire hazzer, the AI informed the group belonged to Scarlett, the red head opend her door, the walls painted a deep red color with but you really cant tell because the walls were completly covered in posters of every kind of band, hot guy, amime toons, and soo many other things, they covered the walls and ceiling, the majestic velvet red bed in the middle was huge, her floored were bamboo wood, with a plush red carpet, there was a dresser with a desk next to it, a large walk in closet and doors leading to a balcony.

Scarlett was in awed as she walked in silently.

-Tyson-

The next room was to be Tyson's, the dreadlocked teen opened his room door wich was a simple foggy glass door, the first thing he noticed was a large grey bed, then the walls they were a red-brown color, with some photo's of his family and friends, the large closet, his dest and dresser and his own doors that led to a balcony, Tyson's floor was hardwood. Tyson thanked J.A.R.V.I.S as he walked in.

-Harvey-

Harvey was excited as he opened his doors a door that was dark green, his deep green walls, soft grass green bed met excited eyes "Whoa dude, thanks J.A.R.V.I.S man this is awesome!" He exclaimed eyeing his ceiling where a large poster of a half naked woman was and his own balcony, dresser large closet and desk were.

-Ema-

The moody goth opened her black doors that said do not enter and was assulted by dreary black walls a dark purple bed, all kinds of posters, her desk and dresser a walk in closet a balcony door, Ema shrgged and slammed the door shut with a BANG!

-luna-

Instead of a door Luna walked throug multi-colored beads she smiled brightly eyes bright, her walls were different that the rest 2 walls were colored as a forrest with animals painted on, the other two were multi colored with patterns on it that made no sense, her large bed was suspended from the ceiling and it was a orange color her shag rug was a pale purple, a dresser and desk sat in the corner, her own closet and walk out balcony, all in all Luna was pleased.

-Tonia-

The blonde walked into her room through pink doors with flowers and harts decorated on it, the walls were a pink with few boy band posters and pictures of herself, her walk in closet was bigger than the others to fit her variety of cloths and such, the bed in the middel of the room was a silky pink and fluffy, the floors were covered in a fluffy pink rug, the dest and dresser was in a corner and her own personal walk out balcony Tonia was impressed, still making plans of her excape.

-Ashlee-

The last to enter her room was little Ashlee she stood in front of her door and she noticed her name carved into the door neatly done, she thanked J.A.R.V.I.S as she stepped into the room, a pale blue bed covered with stuffed animals, she has her own little library on one wall, a large desk a dresser the floor was a fadded brown, and her own personal balcony.

Seven people were all pleased with there rooms and seven young souls fell into peaceful sleep that night.

0_*_0

~**THE VERY NEXT MORNING~**

**0_*_0**

It was seven AM, people were stirring, Steve was in the gym with the puncking bags, Bruce was sipping coffee in the lab, Clint and Natasha were cooking breakfast, Pepper was getting ready to leave to go to work _Stark Industries_ did no just run itself and the president was sleeping in again, loki and Thor were on there ways back to Asgard for a visit to mother and father they have to do it every month, Tony was snoring away dead and hungover to the world, Darcy was dreaming of a certain green eyed god.

The only one of the seven newbies that was showing life was Luna who always woke up a 6 AM every moring, she showered and dressed, she looked to her dest a picture of her old life mummy pappa and her loving sisters, she missed them blowing them a kiss she went down to breakfast. Loud snores were what she heard as she walked out of her room she wondered who was snoring so loud!

Tyson and Harvey were the next ones awake it was close to eight they meet Steve in the elivator, "Morning gentelman nice day." Steve said nodding his head to the boys, Tyson was silent as Harvey went all fan-boy crazy asking all kinds of questions.

It was eight fourty when Bruce Ashlee and Ema walked into the kitchen for breakfast, talking amongst themselves, Scarlett yawned as she entered with Darcy at Nine.

It was almost eleven when Steve got fed up, "OK this isn's ok when Tony does this now both of them are sleeping the day away, im going to wake Stark and Miss Heart up, this is not health!" Steve grumbled. Natasha and Clint got up, "Steve you get Stark up, Tasha and i will wake up Tonia." Steve just nodded at Clint.

Darcy snorted "Yea you do that wake up a cat you get the claws." She sung to them. Ema and Scarlett snorted and walked over to the Tv where Harvey and Tyson were waching the morning news.

Loud snores were heard as soon as the elivator doors opened. Clint and Natasha shared a amused glance, "Wow who knew something so small could be soo loud and i though Stark was bad!" Clint laughed.

Natasha looked back as the doors closed and grabbed Clint by the neck throwing him to the wall. "Since we are alone for the moment." Natasha whispered lust in her eyes as she attacked Clint's mouth moaning, Clint wrapped his arms around her, Natasha thrw legs around his waist as her back meet wall licking Clint's neck smirking at his shudder.

They would have went further if not for the suddenly loud snort-like snore behind the pink door, both sighed and shared a loving kiss, fixing themselves.

"My room tonight be there or im starting without you." Tasha informed him walking into the room leaving a flustered Hawkeye with tight pants in the hall.

In the end with scratched on them, both spy's managed to tame the feline, waking her was deffently not the best move, the cheerleader has a sharp set of claws to her and wasn't a moring person.

The three went down to the kitchen grumbling, Tonia let out a big yawn suddenly her mouth snapped shut as she sniffed the air and smirked looking up at the two agents, "So i missed something steamy didn't I?" She said smirking Knowingly as both agents stiffined and acted noncahlant shrugging hidding blushed.

"You cant hide this from me, I can smell lust and pheromones coming from you both, it pays to be a cat sometmes ya know."

Clint and Natasha were shocked of this latest develipment this they werent prepaired for they would have to be more careful.

"Don't worry, im not a tattle tale i wont tell a soul, whay you are keeping this a secret is beyond me." Tonia said shaking her head.

"Just like I wont tell about Tony and Bruce." She stated walking out leaving two stunned agents...Bruce... and T Tony?

"Darn it...Anthony Edward Stark wake up!" Steve scolded shaking the billionair, all he got was a groan.

"Your father wans't like this why are you being complicated get up!"

"Cap. comparing me to my dear old dad wont get me up any faster, if anything it will keep me in bed longer." Stark yawned wide eyeing his leader.

Steve yanke to covers off the billionair, "Now its time to get uo, get dressed, and be downstairs in fifteen, I wint ask again." Steve said, and turned and walked out leaving the grumpy man.

Everyone was awake and in the main living area by noon.

"Alright gang, now Tony is going to give you a Stark Phone, as a replacement for your original cell phones, but J.A.R.V.I.S will be programmed in it so we can keep track of you and who you contact." Steve said as Natasha handed out the Stark phones all were expensive and in different colores, Scarlett got red, Tonia of course got pink, Luna got a bright yellow, Harvey's was green, Ema was dark purple, Tyson's was black and Ashlee's was a blue color.

Luna looked at her cell and tossed it next to her uninterested, "That is expensive be careful, I dont want to have to replace it, I laready replace Thor, Loki, Steve, and Bruce's almost daily already!" Tony complained loudly.

"Sorry, but im not interseted in it my family dont believe in little electronics like this its a waste." Luna shrugged.

Tony looked at her in shock caught Clint's eye and didn the crazy sign, Clint chuckled.

"Ok anyway going on, school, school will start on Monday morning we have enrolled you all, Most of you with the exception of Luna and Harvey will be going to New York High, Luna and Harvey are going to New York Junior High, no if and or but's about it, its going to happen, tomorow the chips will let you use your powers, today you relax and get to know each other better...and then after we are all comfy we will start training" Steve finished.

"Dude school? AWW man!" Harvey complained loudly. The rest were silent thinking it over of what he just told them, Tonia tinkering on her new pink Stark phone.

Scareltt and Ema both looked pleased that they will be gaining there powers back. Darcy cleared her throat loudly, "Um ok I think that Scarlett, Ema, and Tonia should go shopping with me for...cloths and um the others can stay here and do there own things it should be some major girl talk action...im not sure but Ashlee is to young and i cant see Luna joining in." Darcy said. luna cringed visibly she wasnt much of a shopper she thanked Darcy, Ashlee looked relieved she wanted to explore the tower, Tyson and Harvey looke dat each other and sharred a smile gril talk yea right. Steve looked uncomfortable but was glad girl talk didnt involve him, Natasha stole a look with Clint and he silently nodded a lustful smile on his face, Tony and Bruce were already thinking of Lab work that needs to be done and they had to upgrade he Iron man suit too.

Tonia's Silver eyes brightened the focus she has on the new phone gone. "Shopping, totally oh let me get dressed and ill meet you in the loby!" She said excitedly rushing off. Scarlett and Ema exchanged glances and both rolled there eyes at the blonde cheerleader. Darcy looked at the two girls, smirking and went to get ready also.

Soo it looked like a trip to the mall was in order...

0000000000000000000000000000 00000*0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

**OK SO WHAT DID EVERYONE THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON, MALL AHOY!**

**REVIEW PLASE!**

-Im sooo sorry for the delay, I was planning to update sooner but well my father kinda was a little crazy he apparently firmly believed that december 2012 was going to be the end of the world or something and he in the middle of the night on the 15th of December took our entire family to a bunker somewhere in Arizona apparently he had it planned it out for a bit over a year, and I missed soo much school, UM and he wasnt happy when we were still here on the 24th, ohhh my mom was sooo P**SED at him! LOL! Yea and we finally got back home today on Christmas early so i updated. So im back and updates will come hopefully once a week! ok goodnight i can hear my folks going at it agian!-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

**~SYOC AVENGERS ~**

**0**************0**************0**

**0*********************************0**********************************0**

***TO THE MALL***

**0_*_0**

Darcy Lewis observed the tension in the limo, Ema and Scarlett seems to have tagged up with each other against Tonia talking to themselves the goth and the angry red head ignored the blonde chearleader, making Tonia scowl at them glaring Darcy sighed this 10 minute drive to the mall seemed to take ages with three popar oposite teenage girls, Darcy sighed as they entered the mall and she rummaged through her purse. "Ok girls we need school stuff, I will get the stuff needed for the others back at the tower you can take care of yourselves we meet at the food court in a hour ok." Giving each girl a Stark credit card.

Ema and Scarlett nodded moving forward bumping into Tonia who growled and shook of the comforting hand on her shoulder and stalked away Darcy looked on sadley and walked off...

0_*_0

~**HOT TOPIC~**

**0_*_0**

"What do you think?" Scarlett asked showing off the firey red ripped teeshirt.

Ema turned and smirked. "Nice, that is a must get." turning back to the spiked collars she was thinking of getting.

They talked about there lives and pretty much everything the tow rebelious teens becoming fast friends.

"So what kind of tattoo did you get?" Scarlett asked.

Ema lifted up her shirt and removed the wrappings showing off her pale stomach that had a black thorn rose with her name is cursive.

The girls smiled and chatted as they paid for the cloths and school supplies, making there way to the food court. Ema elbowed the red hear and pointed at large crowd of boys surrounding a pretty blonde who was living up all the attention.

The two scoffed and glared walking away from there rich teamate. Silver eyes glaring in there direction as they walked off.

Ema wanted to go out to the courtyard for a second or two she told Scarlett to go without her, noting that no one was outside around her she took out a cigerett and puffed sighing in relief as she walked to a corner of the building surrounded by trees and sat down on the grass, the amber eyed raven haired goth hid her face in her arms and sniffed, then she scoffed super hero her yea right, the gothic girl wanted everything to be normal she wanted her family who cares if they werent th normal average family they were a family never the less mom and dad were on the verge of their third divorce the first was when her mom was pregnent with her and the second time she was 8 but with all their problems her parnets alwats wound up remarried cause the were two stubborn people in love, her beautiful mother who is the top head doctor a proud lady, her gentle father a X-baseball star who blew out his knee 4 years ago and retired he is now a personal trainer oh and her big brothers Lance her goofy geeky 17 year old brother and Shawn her perfectionist 19 year old olderst brother they were so nerdy...but they were her nerds and she missed them. They had her back always have they were close even if the never knew her powers that developed around her 9th birthday.

Putting out the cigerett, she got her emotions under lock and key eyes narrowed in determination she vowed that she would make Fury and his little SHIELD oppernaztion pay for this no one takes Ema Bayley against her will and live to tell the tail she will get back to her family, smirking the goth strut back into the building, the proud rebelious goth she was.

0_*_0

~**MEANWHILE~**

**0_*_0**

After ditching Darcy, Tonia went to the beauty supplies knowng she was getting more than enough attention, it was part of her powers of course and she couldnt turn it off her almost unhumaly beauty always attracted attention more that she could care to admit, Tonia always hated her powers, ever since she was a small girl, she was a normal child until she was three when she was in a chemical accident in some random university her nanny of the week took her with her to see her boyfriend leaving Tonia to wander the university alone and then sirens started to blare then a rumble and all went silent when an explosion of green and her world went black.

She spent 3 months in a private hospital, her nanny was fired, she had healing to do, and both of her parents spent her recovery by her side together, it would be the longste both of her parents were together with her and it was the last time both of her parents were with her toegther, it was also the longest amount of time she had ever spent with her parents, they treated her to a beautify white snowy kitten she named Sassy as a welcome home present, before they went on another would vacation leaving her alone with yet another nanny.

It was shortly after that after she was relesed and got her kitten that she noticed herself changing, she was always a cute littel girl but slowly she was becoming a unearlyly beautiful little girl descovering her powers within a years time, keeping it a sectret to all, her hair was lightened and her eyes turned silver.

"No no stop it Tonia don't dwell on the past!" She told herself and spotted a group of older teenage boys and putting on her seductive smile and fixing her makeup Tonia made her way to the boys putting on her charm, she turned and spotted a red head and a raven haired goth her eyes narrowed and she hissed turing away.

**0_*_0**

**~IN ANOTHER PART OF THE MALL~**

**0_*_0**

The scrawny fourteen year old red head watches as Ema walked off and headed to the nearest music store and sat down near the farthest and darkest corner listening to pop sighing she threded her firey red curls and her red eyes glazed over in thought, she was a fourteen year old girl who was abandoned at birth by her teenage parents and then adopted by a loving hardworking man named Henry Dennis and his former wife, she has a best friend named Noah she has know since she was in pre-school, she wasa rebelius child always had been but her father loved that about her true he did not like the suspensions and detentions and teh complaints from teachers and people in there community, but her dad favored her over all other things she missed him, Scarlett felt angry for SHIELD putting her father through worry and promise vengence gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes, "Just wait." she said quietly smirking, "Dad I will be coming hope soon keep strong, yu too Naoh." she whispered to herself her oldest and closest friend and her father they didn't know of her powers she recieved at age 10 she chuckles oh that was a expierience poor old Miss Mabel's cats werent ever the same after that. And with determination she strolled to the meeting place smirking all the way.

**0_*_0**

**~FOOD COURT~**

**0_*_0**

Munching on some chips Darcy Lewis flipped through her phone reading few text messages snickering tiel eyes sparkeling and she twirled one finger through her slightly wavy jet black locks of hair pursing her lips she looked up at the time where the heck were those girls oh if they ditched on her Fury was gonna have her, she sighed and flipped open her pictures she smiled fondly at the face starring at her myschief filled green eyes looked at her seering through her soul Loki she sighed it has been a few months since his redemtion and de-aged punishment and he was reluctant and sourly and moody for a while but Darcy got his rear in gear and they have been close since heck they went out of secret dates Darcy was brough out of dreamworld as a hand landed on her shoulder, "You ok Darcy i have been calling your name for like Five minutes." Tonia asked sitting down next to her peering into her eyes, shaking her head clear, "Oh yes im fine Tonia just thinking, so ya get everything you need?" Tonia nodded eying the picture that darcy just turned off with a smirk.

Darcy blushed and cleared her throat as Ema and Scarlett walked over eyes showing defience and determination as they sat down farthest away from the blonde who scowled.

Ten minutes later they were full of food and ready to get back to the tower Darcy had to drag Tonia away from a shaggy haired teenager boy as Ema and Scarlett mocked her.

**0_*_0**

**~STARK TOWER~**

**0_*_0**

Ok so alone time with Bruce was a no go expecially with young eyes present in the lab Tony scowled and puffed eyeing Bruce and Ashlee who were chatting, Clint and Natasha vanished an hour ago and JARVIS wont say where too.

Steve had Tyson and Harvey in the gym, poor boys Tony thought shaking his head sadly and Luna was...somehere.

The girls would be back from the mall soon and the whole school thing was startig soon, Tony wandered his hallways set on getting a drink.

Sittig down and pouring himself some good alcohol he didnt see the petite figure skipping into the room, "You know Mister Stark drinking is bad for your health, your body cannot take that much abuse." Luna's airy voce said to him, rolling his eyes he turned facing the thirteen year old bright eyed moon child, "Um yea know that Sunshine but dont care at the moment it sooths me." Luna nodded sadly and sat on the couch humming softly eyes never leaving Tony who ignored her for a while getting a decent buzz but before he could say anything JARVIS announced the arrival of Darcy, Scarlett, Tonia and Ema.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000*0000000000000000000000000000 000000000

**OK SO WHAT DID EVERYONE THINK OF THIS CHAPTER?**

**NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOONER PROMISE!**

**REVIEW PLASE!**

**(SORRY I DID NOT REVIEW SOONER I WILL NEXT TIME AND SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT.)**


End file.
